


Proposal for Better Construction Standards on Royal Tombs

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: What if the Kings of Lucis had proper Architectural, Structural and Engineering Standards for their tomb projects and we didn't lose 100 royal arms to floods and crumbling walls?





	Proposal for Better Construction Standards on Royal Tombs

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Peonysoda for inspiring!


End file.
